codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deadcoder/Deadcoder's Reviews: Is anybody out there?
When you truly love something or someone, you don't deny their flaws. That would be loving a fantasy, not the true thing or person. True love involves knowing all of the flaws present in something or someone, and love without denial. I love Code Lyoko, but when I saw this episode, I HATED IT. It was boring and went nowhere slowly. But I love Code Lyoko, so I wanted to give this episode a second chance, so I'm reviewing "Is Anybody Out There?" =The Review= Right at the beginning, we can tell this episode will be filler. It's made by Jean-Rémi François and Bruno Merle; so we know this will be filler. There's nothing wrong with filler. Jeri Ryan is mostly filler, and she's wonderful, so I'm going into this with hope. We start with Sissi reading the Kadic gossip rag. This suits her character. We know that she acts like she doesn't care about Milly, but in reality, views her as a little sister. Previously, she acted like she didn't care about the Kadic news, but here, she is reading it, as a coproduct of Milly. On top of that, she's reading what is to journalism as bathroom stall poetry is to poetry. This suits her character. Next, we see Mrs. Meyer giving homework back. Sissi was a flake, and Jeremie lost points because of a ketchup stain. Normally, I would expect this from Odd, but I've done this, so we'll take it. Ugg, we hear Jim. This is the point that the episode stopped being funny, and became annoying. We get a tedious scene from Jim, which I suspect was written as filler. This scene does not affect the plot at all, so I think the script was something that one of the writers slapped together in case they needed it, and kept in their junk drawer until they needed filler. Back to a scene that is actually related to the plot, Ulrich gets up near midnight, and meets Sissi. This is out of character. Normally, Ulrich wouldn't bother putting up with sissi's BS. On the bright side, he's not being a giant ass to her like he normally is, so I'll ignore it. We find out that she has made a pentagram. She calls it by the wrong name, but at least she got the right number of sides. This scene is mildly funny, because sissi's spiritualism is so stupid, it becomes realistic. Nicolas and Herb start saying "gay shadow performance" in fake latin. For some reason, X.A.N.A. starts attacking, this time with a slimy tentacle monster. Ulrich looks at it temporarily, thinking "oh, god, this again?". Everyone except Sissi is smart enough to leave. Sissi just stands there screaming. :Aelita, heard through the ceiling: "Hey! Waking up everyone screaming in the middle of the night is MY JOB! And so is just standing in place screaming and waiting to die! Ulrich, deal with her!" Ulrich, knowing that Sissi is useful 30% of the time, rescues her. But then we have to deal with "THAT" scene; the one where two kids explain the monster of the week to a suspicious adult who doesn't believe them. How cliche. Ulrich then dumps Sissi on Odd, who is irritated, "like the viewer". Ulrich goes to Jeremie, telling them they have an attack. :Jeremie: "Ulrich, first of all, waking everyone up is Aelita's job. Second of all, claiming that X.A.N.A. is attacking because a cricket chirped is my job. And you're not even doing it right, the scan shows no activated towers. I'm going to the union over this." :Ulrich: "Jeremie, that scanner fails on a weekly basis. And I guarantee that in this building full of lonely teenaged guys, there's at least one active tower." As the suspicious adult, Jim is targeted next. At the same time, Sissi explains the plot to Odd, even though we're only 7 minutes in, "why is there so much filler?". The characters so far rendezvous near Jim, and Sissi makes a noise that disrupts the spectre "this isn't a joke, the exact same thing happens in evolution." Odd is targeted next, and since Jeremie is the alleged smart one, he gets the fire extinguisher, which shows the invisible thing. The characters figure out what the viewer figured out two minutes ago, and deploy a phone tree scene. Sissi is targeted and ignored. The spectre starts strangling Jeremie, and Ulrich stabs it, because do what you know. :Aeltia: "Again with the strangling? X.A.N.A. must really have an asphyxiation fetish." :Jeremie: "Aelita, get your head out of the gutter. This is an emergency!" :Aelita: "I can't help it! I spent a whole season researching your world via the internet! And you know what's on there!" To the factory... :Jeremie: "Yumi, why are you playing the drama music? We need to play the season 2 virtualization music for this!" :Yumi: "I was waiting. What took you so long?" :Jeremie: "The superscan is broken. Again. Yumi, Aelita, you two use your sanity and brains to deal with the failure of the week. Odd, find the tower of the week. Ulrich, deal with the monster of the week. I'll play the virtualization music." Yumi and Aelita use Lyoko's lack of scale to get to the sector edge in like two seconds. We then get the whole "welcome to carthage" sequence because this episode needs padding. Jeremie and Ulrich run through the Frédéric Perrin scenery porn, while odd finishes the desert sector and goes to another sector while flying away from the way tower. Aelita and Yumi reach a completely empty room, because the script wasn't complete enough for anything good. The floor starts collapsing because of french architecture. Aelita grabs the yellow thingy on Yumi's back, in what is the silliest animation of the episode. Odd leaves the Desert sector, and goes to the season 1 forest sector, and then the season 2 forest sector. That's two lighting engine changes! everyone do two shots! Yumi then makes the pun that Odd would normally make, who is busy finishing the Forest sector. All of Yumi's competence is gone this week, so it's up to Aelita to deal with this issue. AELITA encountered a CREEPER! WHAT WILL AELITA DO? :0. Act suicidal and/or crazy. :1. Attack it with a long single note of angry music. :2. Have an argument with it. :3. Use Energy Fields. It ain't season 3 yet, so 3 is out. She already bickered with Ulrich in the parody script, so 2 is out. She needs to save 0 for later, so 0 is out. 1 it is! They reach the key, but the timer runs out. Yumi says what the viewer is thinking about this episode: "Shouldn't something be happening here?". They then leave, knowing they don't have time to deal with the failure of the week, and should just deactivate the tower, and RTTP, even though the RTTP is inconsistent with the supercomputer. Jeremie is cornered, but a time-delayed play of the season 2 virtualization music plays! Odd finds the tower! Ulrich stuns the monster! Jeremie in a sleep deprived state, says "let's get to the factory", even though they're already there. On Lyoko, Odd has a silly scene where his tail is shot "giving an homage to Tom and Jerry style humor". Another Tarantula appears behind the tower, like usual. Odd is devirtualized. He then rescues Aelita, from the the scyphazoa, which appeared out of nowhere. Jeremie and Ulrich are both captured by the tentacle monster. Aelita gets to the Ice sector, and encounters two tarantulas. She encounters the Aelita options! :0. Act suicidal and/or crazy. :1. Attack it with a long single note of angry music. :2. Have an argument with it. :3. Use Energy Fields. Well, she has been saving 0, so 0 it is! She runs straight into the Tarantulas to get to the tower. One of them dies because they're terrible shots. Aelita then deactivates the tower, complete with a terrible joke from Ulrich. :Jeremie: "You two screwed up. Leeeeet's doooooo the time warp agaaaaiiiinnnnn!" Sissi then performs the midnight ceremony in the middle of the day. Odd uses the RTTP to do a prank on Sissi. We then find out that the building might be haunted, as a door closes. What a hack ending. Review Summary This episode is better than I remembered. We got some good moments with Sissi, some of the jokes were funny, and Odd was less stupid than usual. However, the episode is still very flawed. It has an excessive amount of filler, Ulrich is out of character at random points, Jeremie is an idiot in certain parts, most of the humor is obnoxious, and the episode has many cliches. However, there are some endearingly silly parts, like the gags with Odd's tail "which was actually a good homage to the history of animation" and Yumi's bow. Overall rating: 3.5/10. It's mostly crap, but it has good parts. On a more serious unrelated note; I would like to thank all of my readers for enjoying my reviews. I would like to ask for a minor form of appreciation. I'm not making a Patreon account. Instead, I would like to ask all of you to, by lawful means only, set aside some money for a medical research group, the Foregen Organization: foregen.org. Foregen is working on researching regenerative medicine for victims of a specific type of non-consensual plastic surgery, that I can't mention on this blog, because of wiki content rules. However, this is a charity that is worthy of help, and I would like you all to try. In leu of donations to support Deadcoder's Reviews, I would like all of my viewers to donate some money to Foregen to aid medical research. Thank you all again for enjoying this review, and I hope it made you think about something. Category:Blog posts Category:Is Anybody Out There?